Pas De Deux
by petals-to-fish
Summary: James leaned against the cold door and stared at Lily in curiosity as she made her way back to the shop counter. She was like nothing he'd ever come across in Levinstown. James knew he'd come searching for a Christmas gift for his mother, but he felt like he'd gotten a gift of his own just by meeting Lily. (muggle christmas AU)
1. James

Requested on tumblr: It's Christmas and James wanders into a shop looking for a present and meets Lily.

* * *

 _ **In ballet, a** pas de deux **(French, literally "step of two") is a duet in which two dancers, typically a male and a female, perform coinciding steps together, creating a masterpiece.**_

It was the day before Christmas and all the windows of the shops in Levinstown were donned with tinsel and evergreen branches. Fairy lights that twinkle multi-colored sparkles were hung on doorways. A group of carolers hung out in front of a crowded pub singing desolate Christmas tunes. Despite it being bitterly cold and Christmas Eve, the overhead clouds refused to drop snow that was ankle deep.

James Potter bitterly wrapped his coat around his waist and glared at the sky, cursing the frigid wind. It already felt nothing like Christmas and lack of snow didn't help. James recalled past Christmas' when the snow was so high James and parents had to stay huddled in their warm house for days on end. Of course, with his dad gone, everything had changed.

He was following a pack of shoppers all swallowed in their warm winter coats with scarves tied round their throats. He'd been out for two hours looking for a proper gift for his mum. He had to find something soon or Mrs. Potter would worry when James didn't come home before dinner. The shoppers were all burdened with heavy bags filled with presents. James had nothing but his wallet in his pocket.

A twinkling laugh echoed out of the open door of the shop to his left. James' eyes lazily turned to look and immediately hesitated. It wasn't the auburn hair braided into a crown atop her head or the round face blushing with bliss that made James stop. It wasn't even the scoop neck dress covered in little Christmas trees and snowmen that caused his hiatus sulking.

So, what made James Potter stop in the streets that Christmas Eve?

The simple fact that an odd woman was dancing. The woman wasn't dancing alone, that was the most intriguing part. She had a little black and white kitten in her arms. The strange overly festive woman laughed merrily once again as the kitten tried to escape her grip.

The only reason James could hear her laughing was thanks to another young woman holding the door open as she waved goodbye to the dancer.

"Try to stay out of trouble, Lily. See you tomorrow." The woman at the door announced her departure loudly, over the loud Christmas song.

The woman closed to door and abruptly turned around, almost running into James, "Woops! Sorry, Honey!" the woman beamed at James with a wink, "Happy Christmas."

"Sorry," he apologized, moving out of the way and continuing to gawp at the dancing woman through the store window.

James grabbed the door handle to the front of the shop and swung the door open. A wave of heat hit him as he stepped inside. James' senses were overwhelmed by the scents and sounds of Christmas. Candles were burning in every corner of the shop and the music was twinkling from a stereo by the cash register.

The dancing woman had her back to him, humming along, swaying to what sounded like a romantic Christmas song. The cat was clawing its way up her arm as the door closed behind James. It's little black and white paws were digging into the woman's shoulders. Despite the woman's tight hold the cat wiggled away and ran to James at the door, scurrying under a chair covered in dolls.

" _Oh_."

James' brown eyes met her green eyes and suddenly he was aware that this woman, albeit a crazy Christmas cat lady, was also _crazy_ _attractive_. Her festive dress hugged every slim contour of her body as she moved forward to greet him. She ran her fingers across the desk that held the cash register as she walked (more like floated) James' direction. Underneath the chair, as the woman got closer to them, the cat yowled like a wild animal.

The woman winced and stopped in her tracks.

James pointed a finger in the cat's direction, "I reckon he doesn't want another dance."

Quick as a whip the woman tilted her head playfully at James and retorted, "I reckon he doesn't have a choice."

James felt a short laugh escape from his chest as he surveyed the woman from the tips of her bare feet to the top of her braided crown covered in red and green glitter. Her green eyes were watching him too, echoing cleverness and wit. She was also poised on the edge of her toes like she was about to take flight.

When their eyes met again James was suddenly aware of the buzzing in the air—the music had stopped.

"What can I help you with?" the woman asked, "My name is Lily."

James held out his hand and she shook it, "I'm James, and I'm looking for a gift."

Lily clucked her tongue, "Last minute present shopping for the girlfriend? Bad form."

James raised an eyebrow at her, "It's for my mum."

Instead of getting embarrassed for her girlfriend joke, Lily's grin spread wider, "Even worse."

James ruffled his black hair with slight humiliation, "Yeah, I'm afraid I don't get son of the year award."

Lily put her hands on her hips and nodded, "Well, you have until the 31st to get your shot at the award—what essence does your mum like?"

And that's when James realized why the smell of Christmas was so empowering…he'd wandered into a candle shop. Wobbly shelves held candles of every size, shape, and color. Merchandise tables were covered in burning fragrances. Little figurines held a hodgepodge of dried fruits and leaves. The dolls on the chair the cat was hiding under were actually ugly looking solders with long arms and tall caps. Nutcrackers.

James' smile turned to a grimace.

"Er," he was unintelligible, "I don't know."

Lily tilted her head as the music turned back on, echoing an upbeat chorus of voices singing about snow. James wasn't sure if the sudden smell of lavender was from one of the candles or the girl who came closer to his side. Either way, it was lovely.

"What's your father do?" she bounced the question at him offhandedly, not knowing how it hurt him.

James awkwardly shrugged, "He's dead."

Her cheery face fell immediately, "Oh, I'm sorry—"

"It's okay." James murmured, "He was a, uh, stay at home type of dad."

Lily bit her lip before asking indifferently, "And uh, what were his hobbies?"

James stared fixedly at her, "What does this have to do with my mum?"

A new, secret smile appeared on Lily's face, "You'll see."

James crossed his arms and shrugged, "I don't know, he liked to fish in the rivers by our house," James recalled summers spend lounging in the fields with his mum while his father fished, "My mum and I would sit out in the fields for hours watching him."

Lily bobbed her head; "My father fished as well," her green eyes lit up, "One year he fancied himself a fly fisherman…he hooked his own ear and my mum spent an hour stitching him up once we got the hook out."

Lily leaned up against the register counter, her dress falling in folds over her knees. James came to lean against the register at her side, keeping a bit of space between them. They both seemed to be lost in their own memories.

"My dad liked to cook," James decided to speak first, "Does yours?"

Lily stared pointedly at her bare feet when she responded, "He used too…" then she looked up at him, a distinctive sort of twinkle in her eyes, "My father passed away last year."

James felt his heart beat faster in his chest at the acknowledgment that someone else knew what he was going through. James' father had only been gone six weeks; this time of year was proving difficult without his dad.

"My father would spend hours in our kitchen." James whispered when Lily continued to stay unobtrusive, "He made hundreds of cookies and cakes for our neighbors. I used to ask my mum why he wasted so much time in the kitchen and so much money on feeding our neighbors." He chuckled at Lily's disbelieving look, "I was a bit of an obnoxious spoiled brat as a kid." James stared at one of the flickering flames on the table across from them, "My dad gave my mum and I whatever we wanted, whenever we wanted."

"My dad probably wished that he could do that." Lily's voice, so firm and objective was softer now, as she spoke of her childhood, "We grew up in Cokesworth and well, you knows Cokesworth…even the water is filthy."

Lily appeared to be relieving some unpleasant memories; her warm face had gone cold as stone. James had only been to Cokesworth once. It was a factory town and most of the population was poor or poorer than poor. James' mother had often started donation funds for kids of Cokesworth around the Holidays. James had helped Mrs. Potter deliver canned food one year. Most of the kids were slender like Lily, but not in the athletic way she was.

"You've visited my hometown before?" Lily asked when she saw his forlorn look.

"Once," James confessed.

"Leaves an impression, doesn't it?" Lily smirked when he had nothing else to add.

James couldn't help but reply back, "You are definitely the loveliest thing I've ever seen come out of Cokesworth."

"Well," Lily exhaled, rolling her eyes at his charm, "Aren't you just _so_ lush. Did your father teach you how to charm a woman too?"

"Is that why you came to Levinstown?" James asked, turning down his flirting, "To escape Cokesworth?"

Lily shrugged, pressing herself against the counter before pushing off and floating lightly over to a shelf full of red candles, "I suppose." She hummed, "It seemed like the best option for me to leave Cokesworth since nothing ever becomes of anyone who stays in Cokesworth. When I turned seventeen I got an offer to dance for the Levinstown Theatre Company. I've been here ever since, dancing at night and selling candles during the day."

James had a feeling that even if Lily had stayed in Cokesworth, she'd have become something. Just by the way she floated across the floor and the way her impossibly long legs seemed perfectly in tune to her movements. James was tall but he was nowhere near her level of graceful. Where as Lily was a prancing doe, James was most certainly an unsteady freshly born Giraffe.

Lily reached for a dark red candle on one of the shelves and smelt it before putting it down, seeming unsatisfied. James watched her as she danced between shelves and tables, her feet twisting and turning like a pretty ballerina. She'd grab candles, sniff them, hum a bit, and them place them back. James was mesmerized by the twirl of her skirt and he found out where the sparkles in her hair had come from. Every time Lily reached for a candle in the back of the stacks her hair would brush against the decorations along the shelves.

Finally Lily lingered her choreographed dance to a small sway, in her hand was a large three-wick candle. The color was golden brown and reminded James almost of bread freshly baked in the oven. The glass design was etched into swirls and looked like ice that had been skated on. James was surprised when she glided over and plopped the glass filled with wax into his hands.

A confident smile was written on her face, "That's it, the one for your mum."

"What?" puzzled, James examined the candle.

Even in her bare feet, Lily was almost taller than him, "Cinnamon Ginger Cake."

"No thanks, I have to eat dinner first." James jested.

"Bugger," Lily punched him with surprising force in the stomach before pointing at the candle, "I meant the candle. It smells like you father."

"It can't smell like my—" James sniffed once and his lighthearted manner fell away.

A sweet—and yet startlingly crisp—scent filled his nostrils. Time seemed to stand still as James recalled this particular scent drift from the hallowed doorways of the Potter house kitchen. It was on the fabric of the very coat James wore—his father's coat. It was the smell he so recognized as a child as he ran into the house after playing in the snow. James' father always had warm gingerbread out this time of year.

 _It was what made this Christmas seem so bland_ , James realized. Without his father cooking, the Potter house had seemed so off. No amount of lights or presents could change the hole his father left—but this candle could help fill the void a little more than before. James lowered the candle and opened his eyes so that he was looking vividly at Lily.

"How-?"

"There's a candle for everything." Lily shrugged with a grin; "I get my mum peppermint candles this time of year because it reminds her of my father's mints after dinner."

James set his candle on the counter and considered his new friend, the ballerina who sold candles, "What candle is _your_ favorite?"

Lily's green eyes lit up and she went to the table at the front of the store with the nutcrackers, picking up a sparkling white candle. James walked over to her and took the candle from her before she could pass it to him. She looked surprised at how bold he was, but also amused. She didn't move away as their shoulders brushed. The outside of the candle was decorated in sparkling white snowflakes. When James brought it to his nose it smelled like a sweet candied fruit.

"Sugar Plum Cookie." Lily smiled at the candle fondly, "A seasonal favorite that I keep year round."

"I'll take them both." James told her and she stood up taller as she danced around him to the cash register.

"Of course," she waved him over to the desk and pulled a small red bag from under the counter for her purchases, "Shall I wrap them here?"

"Just the Gingerbread one," James told her, leaning on the counter as she rang him up, "The other one is for me."

Lily didn't answer him as she took his money and slowly wrapped his mother's gift in pretty red wrapping before placing it in the red bag. Lily placed the Sugar Plum candle on top of his mum's candle unwrapped. She hummed along to _O Holy Night_ as she also placed decorative paper around the red bag. James was mesmerized by every bit of her.

The cat had finally come out of hiding and was sitting dutifully on the counter beside James, purring contentedly in the warm fragrant Christmas air.

Finally, Lily handed him his package, a kind smile enveloping her face with a warm glow. James let his fingers crush hers as he took the bag, enjoying the red blush that rose onto her cheeks.

"Merry Christmas." She told him as he turned away from her towards the door.

"Happy Christmas." He replied, turning to face her.

Walking backwards was difficult but he managed, just so he could try and remember her face. She didn't seemed to mind, her hands were wrapped in her skirt as she bit her lip and he imagined she was leaning on her tip toes again, about to take flight. James cleared his throat and turned to open the door.

"Wait, James."

He turned quickly, as if she had pulled him with an invisible string.

"I was practicing earlier, with my cat." Her eyes seemed wide and unwavering, "The dance—I mean—I told you I'm a dancer."

"You're beautiful." He didn't know what else to say, Lily blushed.

Her green eyes were optimistic as she spoke; "I'm dancing tomorrow in _The Nutcracker_ at the theatre." She smiled her secret smile again, the one that made his stomach take a few flips, "I'm the Sugar Plum Fairy."

James imagined seeing her on a stage dressed in white, dancing on her toes for the entire world to see. He imagined her with glitter in her hair, sparkles in her eyes, and realized he wasn't imagining anything—he'd already gotten a sneak peek through the windows. He also knew he'd give anything to see it again.

Lily's cat yawned and stretched next to her elbow.

"Is the cat going to be your partner?" James couldn't resist teasing Lily, even when she was positively glowing with anticipation, "Or are you asking me to step in?"

"I'm a soloist." She raised her little nose in the air and pranced away from the counter and towards him at the door, her eyes seemed to challenge him as she stepped in front of him boldly, "I don't need a partner to dance."

James wrapped the hand holding the bag around her waist and took a small leap, eliminating the space between them. Her hands were pressed against his chest and she stared up at him with her entrancing green eyes. One of her hands curled into his father's coat and he was overwhelmed by the smell of lavender again. Even though they'd just met, even though he'd imagined he'd walk out to never see her again—James also loved a challenge.

Lily met his lips in the middle, laughing against his mouth as he leaned her over his arm in a dramatic swoop. Her lips were caught against his own and he playfully nipped her as he pulled them back up and twirled them so she was forced to wrap both arms around him to steady herself. He pulled away and grinned down at her when he saw her bright red cheeks.

She smirked, "You're cheeky."

He grinned back, "And yet, still a better dancer than your cat."

Lily laughed, "Even you can't dance with me, wouldn't your mum love to see a ballet on Christmas?" she hinted, breaking away from him, leavening him feeling suddenly as cold as he'd been outside the shop.

James leaned against the cold door and stared at Lily in curiosity as she made her way back to the shop counter. She was like nothing he'd ever come across in Levinstown. James knew he'd come searching for a gift for his mother, but he felt like he'd gotten a gift of his own just by meeting Lily. Lily was hanging on his every word; clearly hopeful he'd give her a yes.

"Well if the cat is dancing…" and at her playful glare he chortled, "Okay," he nodded and she beamed, "I'll go buy the tickets on my way home."

"I can't wait to see you." She told him and his heart soared.

"Save a dance for me, maybe?" he asked as he pushed open the door to the frigid air.

She leaned against the counter and placed her chin in her hands as she grinned a scarlet smile, "I reckon I don't have a choice?"

James echoed the same tone she'd used when he walked into her shop only a half hour before, "I reckon you don't."

As the door closed behind James he couldn't resist looking back one more time. Lily was smiling at him through the windows, petting her cat. White dust danced in front of James' eyes and he looked up. It was finally snowing.

Snowflakes waltzed around the air as James finished his Christmas shopping with a pair of tickets to Levinstown Threatre's production of _The Nutcracker_. Just seeing Lily on the cover of the production booklet dressed in a white and golden tutu made his heart race. James felt a bit like dancing himself; he was so joyed from his meeting.

Church bells from down the road caroled as he met his mother at their front door with a wide grin and a big hug. His mother seemed surprised by his good cheer but didn't dare question it. Mrs. Potter even bawled when James surprised her with the handpicked candle and tickets. She was concerned about what to wear and when James told her they'd probably be meeting one of the ballerinas after the show, Mrs. Potter looked like Christmas had come early.

It was the night before Christmas and the windows at the Potter house were covered in a layer of snow and frost. A candle burned at James Potter's bedside, smelling distinctly of crystallized fruit and lavender. James was watching the flame flicker brightly as it danced gracefully on the wick. Slowly, as his eyes drifted shut, the flame turned into the slight figure of a woman with emerald eyes and a flickering smile.

James fell asleep in his bed, Lily's favorite candle still pirouetting, while visions of sugarplums danced in his head.


	2. Lily

**For Elle, who swears she will love this Hallmark-like universe until her dying day.**

* * *

 _In ballet, a pas de deux (French, literally "step of two") is a duet in which two dancers, typically a male and a female, perform coinciding steps together, creating a masterpiece._

* * *

She can see the way way Andy's fingers move across the keyboard in a flurry, in a panic, as if she cannot play the refrain anymore sweetly. Lily's spins only follow the faster pace of the music, faster and faster until the world seems to spin with her and everything is dropped without a care. The piano is speaking to Lily in the way only music, can, bringing her muscles to a movement she's practiced her whole life. Her toes barely feel anything as she stands atop them and slowly, her spins stop. The keys are hit once, twice, a third time, and then silence overtakes the auditorium. Lily's arms drop to her side and she relaxes her muscles as she turned her green eyes to the accompanist.

"That was beautiful playing Andy!" the ballet director, Anita Vlatbasky clapped her hands before turning to her company, "And very nice dancing girls! Merry Christmas, go get ready for our Christmas matinee!"

Lily chewed at her lower lip, wondering about the boy she met in the candle shop the night before. She wondered if he'd really come. It was Christmas after all; he might not have been able to convince his mum to leave the comforts of their home for a ballet in Levinstown. Lily sat at the base of the stage, thinking about his curved smile and wicked kiss for only a few more seconds. Soon she was hustled back into practicing her presence on stage.

At last minute one of their snowflakes had broken her ankle and so, Lily was playing both a snowflake and the Sugar Plum Fairy. Lily had played a snowflake before, but that had been years ago, and she was practicing some of the new choreography. One of the ballerinas was helping her through the steps. After three trials though they came to a stop so Lily could take care of her feet and get dressed before the 2pm Christmas Day matinee performance.

Lots of people had brought in treats to celebrate and Lily scarfed down at least three donuts as she worked on her slippers by a large window in the sitting area. People were starting to arrive early for the pre show fun. Most of the dancers hung out by the giant Christmas tree in the lobby to take pictures with the kids. Beside Lily, icing her feet, Marlene McKinnon saw the people arriving in their fancy Christmas clothes and grumbled as she shifted her feet in the icebath.

"I guess I have to go get in my Clara costume."  
Lily snickered at her friend, "You know Madame Vlatbasky picks you every year to play Clara because you still look like your fifteen."

Marlene scrunched up her tiny nose, framed by pudgy cheeks, "A unfortunate genetic trait."

Lily rolled her eyes as she stretched and stood up, "Oh please," Lily said, "Unfortunate my arse. You'll never age."

The girls followed a line of other dancers into the back stage where they quickly dressed and put on their make up to meet the early arrivals. They had two hours to show time and Lily took her time applying the white feathers to her hair for the snowflake scene. She'd have to move much faster when she changed into her sugar plum tutu. The snow fairies wore pure white leotards with white lace skirts. Lily's pointe shoes were even white and Lily prayed her big toe stopped bleeding so it wouldn't soak through her white satin slippers before the end of the night.

When Lily had finished adding the final touches to her makeup and Madame Vatblasky checked her off as acceptable, Lily followed a few other dancers into the lobby, which had come alive with the Christmas spirit. All previous qualms aside, Lily relaxed when she saw the many stations along the corridor selling locally made goods, including her friend Amy's candle shop. Amy waved at Lily from her booth and the pair hugged.  
"You look gorgeous Lily." Amy kissed Lily's cheek and Lily beamed, "I just saw your mum head into the theater to grab a good seat."

"She's had enough pictures with me to last a hundred years." Lily laughed, placing her hands on her hips and rolling her eyes, "She would rather sit in a chair and talk her neighbors ear off."

Suddenly a little girl in a tartan dress ran up to Lily carrying her little sketchbook. Lily saw names of fellow dancers on it. Lily knelt down and smiled at the radiant little girl.

"Merry Christmas!" Lily told the smiling child cheerfully, "I love your dress!"

"Thank you! Can you sign my playbill?" her golden curls fell into her baby blue eyes and Lily felt a lurch in her stomach.

"Of course!" Lily hugged the little girl thankfully before signing her playbook, where Lily happened to be front and center in her sugar plum tutu, "Are you excited for the show?"

The little girl nodded, "Clara is my favorite dancer!"

Lily handed the girl back her playbook with a wink, "My best friend plays Clara, she'd be happy to hear that!"

The little girl was star-struck and rushed off to her mum quickly and excitedly shouting about Clara. Lily stood up and turned to speak to Amy again when a familiar voice made everything abruptly seem insignificant.

"Merry Christmas Lily."

"James!"

Lily turned on her toes, her smile stretching across her face like a beacon when she spotted his familiar messy black hair. His smile matched hers and she raced to hug him before her eyes fell onto the small form of an older lady on his arm. She was wearing a read coat with Christmas buttons and Lily knew the woman had to be James' mother, newly widowed. Mrs. Potter's hair was greying and slicked into a fashionable ponytail at the nape of her neck. Lily instantly wanted them to sit beside her mum so James' mum and her mum would become best friends.

James' mum let go of James' arm to hold out her hand to Lily, "I don't believe we've met."

"I'm Lily," she didn't know why she was so nervous about meeting his mum when he was practically a stranger himself, "I met James when he was Christmas shopping."

Lily casually left out that he was Christmas shopping on Christmas Eve but they shared secret grins. Mrs. Potter looked back and forth between them knowingly.

"Well, that explains his sudden interest in the ballet." Mrs. Potter said.

"Mum." James muttered, mortified.

"It's okay," Lily managed a small giggle in James' direction before addressing Mrs. Potter again, "This is the only time of year anyone is really interested in the ballet."

Mrs. Potter clicked her tongue, "If you ask me, more people should appreciate the arts. No matter the season."

Lily loved Mrs. Potter already.

James slung an arm around his mum, "I have a sudden unexpected gratitude for the arts."

"Quite unexpected?" Lily teased, as she didn't miss the way his eyes slid up and down her form admiringly.

James looked back up and grinned sheepishly, "I also have a sudden affinity for candles."

"Lucky you're at the candle stand then." Lily gestured behind her at the table laden with Christmas candles.

James and Mrs. Potter glanced around her at the table and Lily's boss Amy grinned at the both of them, "You want to buy some candles."

Mrs. Potter's eyes lit up, "James, darling, is this the woman you bought the candle for me from?" before waiting for James' answer Mrs. Potter gushed to Amy, "Your candles are so fragrent!"

Amy's smile shined, "Thanks so much ma'am but I never sold your son any candles!"

"He bought them from me." Lily spoke up with a little wave.

"Oh, Lily." Mrs. Potter tuned her infectious smile to Lily, "I absolutely love the candle."

Lily placed a hand on Mrs. Potter's shoulder, "I'm so happy you like it!"

"What kind did you give her?" Amy asked James politely.

"Erm," James turned his hazel eyes on Lily for help.

"Cinnamon Ginger Cake." Lily told the group, "One of my seasonal favorites."

"I happen to have some more here!" Amy said excitedly, pulling a candle from the stack and passing it to Mrs. Potter, "On the house ma'am!"

"Oh no," Mrs. Potter exclaimed, flushing, "I couldn't."

"My pleasure." Amy said, passing it to Mrs. Potter, "You seem to love it so."

Mrs. Potter grasped the candle to her chest, "Oh thank you."

James turned his attention to Lily as his mother looked at other candles on the table, "You know," he said smoothly, "I've been thinking about that kiss…"

Lily was thankful for the pounds of make up on her face that could hide the blush that fluttered across her cheeks, "Yeah?"

James unwrapped his arm from around his mum's shoulders and sidled up closer to Lily. They met eye to eye and she admired the green flecks in his hazel eyes. She smiled when she noticed that his square frames were lopsided and she resisted the urge to reach out and reset them on his nose.

"You look beautiful." His voice was barely above a whisper, "How about that dance you promised?"

"You'll have to wait until after." Lily told him, "I'm not supposed to dance anymore until the show. Speaking of, my mum already went into the theater if you'd like to go join her."

"Oh your parents are here!" Mrs. Potter looked excited and both Lily and James jumped a little, having forgotten they weren't alone.

"My mum is." Lily replied kindly as James took a small step away from her, "I'm afraid we lost my father last year."

"We know the feeling." Misery passed through Mrs. Potter's gentle eyes, "We lost James' father this year."

"I was sorry to hear of your loss." Lily told Mrs. Potter, "I miss my father every second of every day."

"Excuse me miss!" a little girl and her mother cut into their conversation politely, "My daughter wants a picture with you, the snowflakes are her favorite part."

"Come on mum, Lily's popular and we can't hog her to ourselves." James muttered, grabbing his mother's wrist and pulling her away from Lily.

Lily shook her head at James as she knelt down next to the small child, "Oh you don't have too lea—"

"Oh, I'll be back." He whispered to Lily before saying loudly for everyone to hear, "What's your mum look like?"

"Me but older with a green dress?" Lily said unhelpfully.

"Perfect," James hummed with a wink, "See you after the show."

Lily made her way over to the large tree once she'd finished taking a picture with the little girl. Her friends bombarded her the instant she waltzed over.

"Who is that?"

"What's his name?"

"He's your height!"

"He's hot."

Lily flushed, "His name is James."

"I need more than a name." Marlene argued, "He's fit."

"He's spoken for." Lily said quickly.

All the girls squealed, pinching and mocking Lily's shy grin. When James reappeared the girls mysteriously shut up but sent Lily humor filled smirks. James stood right in front of her, hands in his pockets, eyes only for Lily despite all the ballerinas sniggering around him.

"You're front cover." He waved the pamphlet in his hands, "Do you get a costume change?" he motioned to her different outfit on the cover.

"I have to play a snowflake and the sugar plum together." Lily told him, "One of our snowflakes broke her ankle."

"Yikes." James winced, "So you get double duty?"

"Lily's fine," Marlene jutted into the conversation, "She's not going to be on stage every second of this show like _some_ of us."

"Don't complain Marlene," one of the other girls enviously shot back, "It's unbecoming."

"Marlene get's Clara each year." Lily laughed, explaining the drama to James who looked confused.

"That's great." James said awkwardly.

Marlene quirked an eyebrow at James, "Have you never seen _The Nutcracker_?"

"Er." James scratched his ear and all the surrounding ballerinas clucked their tongues.

Lily couldn't resist crossing her arms and glaring lightheartedly at James, "You don't know anything about the show, do you?"

"Sure I do," James argued, "I just—don't know the _whole_ plot."

"Pretty simple." Marlene spoke up, "Clara gets a Nutcracker. Her Nutcracker turns into Prince. The Prince takes Clara around a magical wonderland. Lily and I dance our arses off. The end."

"Sounds riveting."

"Oh definitely." Lily laughed, "Especially when our toes start bleeding halfway through."

James made a face, "Your toes what?"

"Oh bless him." Marlene snickered, "He doesn't know about dancer feet."

James looked nervous, "Er, what about feet?"

"They're disgusting." Lily told him, placing a hand on his shoulder, "And you'll never want to touch them."

"Okay." James ruffled his hair and looked around at the girls before eyes setting back on Lily, "Can we get a photo?" he asked gawkily.

Lily felt like her mouth would hurt from smiling so much, "Of course we can. Marlene! Take our picture!"

Marlene tore herself away from a screaming family of six and swiped the phone from James' hand willingly. James turned to Lily and she saw his eyes lower to her waist, like he wasn't sure if he could touch her. Lily grabbed both his hands and tugged in so that he was forced to wrap his long arms around her. Immediately his body heat warmed her and the smile on her face was authentic as Marlene snapped the photo.

"Would you mind taking one of me and the other girls?" Lily asked James when Marlene handed his phone back.

"Sure."

All of a sudden girls were filing in next to each other. Lily picked up one of the younger dancers and copied her peace sign at the camera. Lily found herself laughing gaily when she saw James smiling behind his phone as he directed the girls into funny posses. Too soon it was curtain call and the girls headed for the backstage area. Lily stayed behind to thank James warmly.

"Thank you for coming." She told him, hugging herself to try and hide the butterflies.

James tucked his phone away and shrugged, "I had to see if you needed a partner for your dancing, incase the cat wouldn't make it."

Lily snorted, "I told you, I don't _need_ a partner." She stepped forward and kissed his cheek, "It's just nice to dance with a friend."

She pulled away from his cheek and was pleased to see he was blushing all the way to the tips of his ears. His nose pushed against hers as he leaned his forehead against hers.

"Can I take you to lunch after the show?"

"I just have to be back at six." Lily told him, "For our last show."

"Done." James pressed a sweet and chaste kiss against her lips before pulling out of her grasp, "See you on stage."

Lily waved goodbye to James as she helped escort the stray ballet kids to the backstage and she couldn't wait until after the show now.

During the show (even though the lights were so bright she couldn't see the crowd) she was thinking of his compassionate hazel eyes. She was pleased as she recalled the way he kissed her in the lobby, as if a gift of something more after the show. As Lily was twirling, she imagined the way his fingers caressed her face. As fake snow came down around her, she recalled the way it felt when he smiled at her for the first time.

"What's got your knickers in a bunch?" Marlene asked knowingly as Lily continued beaming while she changed for the sugar plum fairy dance during the intermission.

Lily winked at Marlene, as she braided her fringe back before piling the rest into a ballerina bun, "He's taking me to lunch."

" _Just_ lunch?" Marlene grinned superstitiously.

Lily flattened her palms over her corset to make sure it fit tightly to her thin form. Her tutu was purple gauze and silver stones, sparkling with very step she took. Her slippers changed to pink slippers that were laced up in seconds.

"I don't plan on letting him get away." Lily whispered before going to the wings, poised on her toes, her calf muscles flexing, ready to go.

Four-year-old ballerinas crowded around Lily. They ere dressed in little angel costumes and as the stage lit up, covered in fog, the little dancers walked out in a straight line. The "awhs" echoed through the auditorium and even Lily was smiling as she watched the four year olds try and dance majestically even though they mostly stumbled all over each other. Finally the note struck for Lily's entrance and she stood up on her toes, tip-toeing her way onto the stage. The angels filed out as she filed in and she made sure to smile at the little ballerinas kindly.

Finally she paused in the middle of the stage, the spotlight right on her, warming the stage an extra ten degrees. Lily waited for that sound, a low tone, introducing her music. It echoed through her ears as she began moving her feet to the rhythm, matching her movement's time for time.

Then the twinkling sound of bells and chimes make up the well-known lullaby that flows through the theater. Lily can imagine the little girls at the edge of their seats. She can see her mother, praying that Lily does not fall as Lily rose to her tiptoes and began moving to the left of the stage. Lily can imagine the wonder on James face, and hopes she came see the look for herself one day.

The music pace increased at the same time as her heart and she moves her feet as if moving in the water, fluidly. The whole world faded away as she danced. No matter how much her feet hurt the next day, or how many trips to the chiropractor she had to take, the feeling of dancing could made up for it all. She felt as if she were flying. There was no sadness, no worry, and no pain…just happiness and pure healing.

Marlene and Justine (their nutcracker of the year) came out onto the stage together and the entire auditorium clapped as Lily welcomed them into her magical world. From there on, the night went as a blur. By the final curtain call Lily's feet were aching but her smile was the broadest it had ever been because she knew someone in the crowd was waiting for her.

She undressed quickly into sweats and a company shirt before running out to the front lobby where she spotted her mum with James and Mrs. Potter. Lily flung her arms around her mum (who was crying, as per usual) and hugged her tightly.

"Lily you were marvelous!" Lily's mum cried.

"Thanks mum." Lily said happily, "My feet hurt like a bugger though."

"That was beautiful Lily." Mrs. Potter stepped forward next, "Your mother and I couldn't stop crying. You're so graceful and poised!"

Lily grabbed Mrs. Potter and pulled the older woman into a hug too, "Thank you Mrs. Potter!"

Mrs. Potter laughed and patted Lily on her back before Lily pulled away with smile at the one person she'd been looking forward to seeing since she'd said goodbye to him. Lily stood poised on the edge of her toes expectantly.

"Did you like it?" she asked James.

"I loved it." James said, "I loved everything about it, _especially_ you."

Lily flushed and this time she had less make-up on so the flush was noticeable. Both Lily's mum and Mrs. Potter looked at each other knowingly.

Mrs. Potter stepped between the pair, "I've invited Rose to tea, if you two would like to join."

Lily smiled at her mum, "You're having tea with Mrs. Potter?"

"If you don't mind." Lily's mum said, her green eyes fluttering to James, "You're both welcome to come."

"I promised Lily some lunch before her next performance." James told them, "So perhaps next time?"

"Hmmm, yes." Lily mum's eyes were twinkling, "Perhaps next time."

"Let's go Rose," Mrs. Potter smiled, "I'll call us an uber so James can have the car."

Lily hugged her mum one last time and almost regretted it when her mother whispered in her ear, "Don't have too much fun that you miss your last ballet."

"Mum." Lily flushed but she laughed as she waved goodbye.

James eyed lily happily once they were alone again, "I made us reservations during intermission."

Lily furrowed her brow, "Reservations? James I'm not dressed for anything fancy."

"It was the only place open in town," James ignored her qualms as he took her arm and guided her through the lobby doors into the snowy town sidewalks, "and you look just fine."

"What is it called?" Lily asked.

"Café De La Sirius." James chuckled to himself.

"What is that?" Lily leaned into James' arm, hoping to get warmer closer to him.

"My mate Sirius' flat." James explained kindly, "He's gone for the day to visit his favorite cousin and I asked if I could use it for lunch."

Lily winced as she walked, her boots doing little for her toes as she walked, "So we're just going to eat his food?"

"Why not?" James said, "He eats all of mine."

James walked her along the snowy path and lily half wished she were walking barefoot so her feet could freeze in the freshly fallen snow. James kept his arm in hers and she leaned her head into his shoulder as they walked.

"It's so pretty out here." James said, looking at all the decorations, "A part of me wishes it was Christmas year round."

"I love it too." Lily agreed as they passed a Shoppe decorated in boughs of holly, "Amy's candle store does the best in the holiday season. She can barely keep it afloat in the summertime."

"Now that my mum knows about the store, Amy won't have any worries." James snorted, "My mum loves candles."

Lily smiled at James, "Did you light the one I picked out for you?"

"Of course." James stopped them in front of an old townhouse with green curtains blocking the windows.

Lily stopped too and wrapped her other arm around his neck, "Did you like it?" she asked.

James nodded, "Let's go inside, okay?"

Lily glanced behind James, "This is his flat?"

James nodded and stepped out of her grasp, making her feel colder, "Yeah."

James reached behind an old potted plant and pulled out a spare key that he put in the lock. The door opened and Lily was greeted by an entranceway decorated with evergreens and lights preciously strung all over. James shut the door, but to do so had to block Lily in, her back nearly hitting the door.

"I loved my candle."

"Yeah?" she was aware her breathing had become hitched but so had his.

"It smells like you." His nose touched hers, "Christmasy and sweet and perfect. All at once."

Lily kissed him, pressing her lips against his with enthusiasm. Her fingers were cold until she ran them through his hair as he pressed her back into the door. Looping her fingers into the thick strands of hair at the base of James' neck, Lily pressed his lips more firmly against hers. James opened his mouth to nibble at her lower lip and Lily opened her mouth wider so they could meet each other halfway with scorching tongues and clashing teeth. She'd never been so attracted to anyone in her entire life and she wasn't about to let the feeling wane as James bit playfully at each of her kisses.

She loved when James' hips pushed her farther into the door. His lips left hers to travel along her jawline and kiss her lightly on the neck. She leaned her head against the door; perfectly content to let him have is way with her. James' tongue was dancing its way cross her skin and his hands were dragging down her chest to her waist.

"I'm sorry for accosting you so soon," he whispered into her neck, "I just can't keep you out of my head."

"That makes two of us." Lily took one of her hands from his hair so she could guide his lips back to hers, "I can't get you out of my mind either."

James' glasses were in the way as she tried to thoroughly ravish him so she pushed them up into his hair before resuming her lavish kissing. His coat came off as her hands explored his chest and even though her feet were aching she didn't want to stop kissing him—so she wrapped one of her legs around his waist and used it to tug him closer. The shift in bodies was enough to make them both tenderly aware of how badly they wanted one another. Lily's other leg wrapped itself around James and he pushed her entire body into the door with a thrust of his hips into hers. Lily moaned into his mouth as he shifted them again, this time rubbing into her so that flames rose in the pit of her stomach.

She'd been swept completely off her feet and felt like she did when she was dancing—like she was flying. It was like a dream, a really fucking good dream that she didn't ever want to wake up from. Her kisses were turning sloppy and wild as she fell deeper and deeper under the magic that was his body pressing into hers while the Christmas lights shone around them.

He gasped when she rolled her hips into his cunningly, "Lily—"

There was another calculating roll and a soft curse fell from his lips. He wrapped both his arms around her bum and lifted her up higher on his hips. She continued kissing his neck as James guided them to a small sitting room opposite the entryway and laid her on the closest sofa. She pressed butterfly kisses along his jaw as he settled in between her legs.

"I don't want this to stop." She said eagerly, "When I dance tonight, all I want to be able to think about is this," she kissed his lightly on the lips and prodded her lower body into his once more, "and this," she ran her fingers through his hair, knocking his glasses to the floor.

James' hazel eyes burned with desire, "You know," he swallowed hoarsely, "I never thought my life would turn into a _Hallmark_ Christmas movie like the ones my mum watches—but Hell if I'm not one hundred percent okay with the way this Christmas is going."

Lily laughed as his lips attached themselves to her neck and he rocked his hips into hers with enough demanding velocity that she closed her eyes and groaned; thankful for whatever God had made James turn into the candle shop on Christmas Eve. James' fingers lifted the hem of her shirt and removed it before pushing aside her delicate pink bralette to place all his attention on something over than her lips. Lily's mind was foggy as his earnest lips traveled lower and lower with each passing minute.

James danced with Lily unlike anyone had ever danced with her before and she couldn't get enough of him as he turned her short breaths into pleading whimpers. Christmas music floated around the room from a TV that had been turned on after the remote fell off a table by a hurried foot. Discarded clothes were stew about the room like wrapping paper on Christmas morning. Outside the green and red covered windows, fresh snow was falling lightly down from the sky, creating an atmosphere of enchantment around the Christmas lovers.

* * *

 **Merry Christmas friends, I am so thankful for you and all the happiness you have given me this year.**

 **xxx**

 **Petals**


End file.
